Heartbreak Make Me A Dancer
by TwoLittleBirds
Summary: Isabella Swan cannot dance. She doesn't like it, and she never has. But when the love of her life leaves her, she finds it as an escape. But is it the music that keeps her coming back for more, or her new dance partner, who looks amazingly like Edward?
1. The Invitation

**AN: Forget New Moon, this fic is set immediately after Twilight. I'm also fully aware that Bella hates dancing, and claims to be awful at it. But this is simply my imagination. Just give it a chance, and it can work. I don't claim to own anything except my OC's. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_"I've tried to hold myself together,  
Tried to forget you've gone away.  
The tears I've cried, they won't subside,  
Unless the music starts to play."_

_- Heartbreak Make Me A Dancer by Sophie Ellis Bextor._

_***_

Two days. Four hours. Twenty nine minutes.

That's how long I had been in bed for. My legs were cramped under the sweaty sheets, and my stomach ached with hunger. But every time I stood up and tried to walk, I was crippled by a sharp pain in my gut, and I had to sit back down again. Every time Charlie tried to pry me out of bed, I'd explain this to him. At first he thought I needed a doctor, but Dr Gerandy did little to subside my pain. I knew that the pain was nothing to do with illness. It was the pain caused by heartbreak. But I couldn't explain that to them. They wouldn't understand.

I heard Charlie clomping up the stairs, and groaned. It was around this time that my mother, Renee, usually called to threaten me with a visit if I didn't shake myself. The door opened and Charlie entered the room. "Bella, phone for you." He announced.

I didn't look up at him. "If its mom, tell her she'll have to come down here. I can't get out of bed." I said in a monotone.

"It isn't Renee. Its Jacob." Charlie told me, his voice a little irritated. He'd been very nice to me up to now, putting up with my zombie like behaviour. I knew that it wasn't long before he'd snap.

"Jacob?" I cried, my voice amongst the octaves of a strangled cat. I hadn't risen my voice that high in a while. It hurt a little.

"Yes. Shall I tell him to go away too, or will you speak?" Charlie asked.

"I'll speak." I replied. My desire to talk to Jacob was caused by curiosity more than anything else.

The drill was that Charlie went back to the kitchen, where the phone was attached to the wall, and tell whoever it was to ring my cell phone. It wasn't exactly convenient, but what else could I do?

Charlie left, and a few moments later my cell phone started to vibrate on the table beside me. I picked it up and pressed it to my ear. "Hey, Jacob?" I said a little hoarsely.

"Wow, Bella. You sound awful." Jacob. greeted.

"Well. Thanks." I said a little shortly.

Jacob laughed. "Listen, there's a party down here tomorrow night. I think you should come, Charlie tells me that you haven't left your bed in two days." He said.

Two days. Four hours. Forty two minutes, actually.

"I don't know, Jacob. I'm not feeling too good at the moment. Thanks for the offer..." I trailed off, crossing my fingers, hoping that he'd just leave it. Unfortunately for me, Jacob wasn't put off that easily.

"Bella, you _have_ to come. It'll make you feel better, I promise." Jacob persisted.

"You aren't going to quit until I say yes, are you?" I said.

"Nope." I could hear the grin in Jacob's voice.

"Fine. Then I guess I'm coming." I snapped.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." Jacob concluded.

"See you tomorrow." I sighed.

I tossed the phone back onto the table and folded my arms crossly. Charlie poked his head around the door. "Going out?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Reluctantly." I muttered, burying my face into my blanket.

Charlie chuckled, and it was a relieved sound. I heard his footsteps descended down the stairs. I threw back the blankets, and slowly, very slowly, I swung my legs over. My toes hit the floor, and it was refreshing. Wincing as the pain attacked, I quickly crossed over to the window, flinging it open. Gasping and clutching my stomach, I leaned out and took a gulp of fresh air. It felt so good as it filled my lungs and cleared my mind.

Maybe this wasn't such a good thing after all. Because now the must has cleared from my head, my mind was free to think clearly again, of him.

Of Edward.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**


	2. Afraid To Fall Apart

**AN: Thanks for the positive response so far guys :) As always, I don't claim to own anything.**

Its five minutes to seven the next evening, and I'm stood in front of my bathroom mirror. The pain is still there, of course it is. But its more like an irritation now. Walking around seems to have helped it go away slightly.

I asked Jessica and Angela around to help me get ready, assuming that they'd be more clued up about what to wear for a party that I would be. Jessica was ecstatic, of course. She came round straight away, with two large bags. In one was roughly half her wardrobe. We spent two whole hours just selecting the right outfit.

I was reluctant to wear it, and I still cringe every time I see myself full length. I'm wearing a red silk blouse, and a black mini skirt that I can't sit down in without exposing quite a lot of my thighs. Jess tried to force me into a pair of heels, but after seeing me stumble around my room in them, she decided a pair of black sandals would be best instead.

Angela was the one who fixed my hair. It falls down my back in loose curls, and I suppose that it does look nice. But I think my make up needs toning down a bit. After the two of them had left, I hastily tried scrubbing some of it off.

At exactly seven o'clock, there was a knock at the door, and I had to stop myself from running into my room and crawling under my bed. I heard Charlie answer it, and Jacob's deep voice. Taking a deep breath, I snatched my purse from the counter and made my way downstairs.

"Hi." I squeaked when I reached the bottom step.

Charlie turned around to inspect me, and Jacob looked up. "Wow, Bella. You look great." He said, his eyes a little wide. I was shocked to see that he had grown a lot taller since I had last seem him. His baby face was filling out a bit more.

I smiled shyly. "Let me take a picture of you kids." Charlie said, rushing off to find his camera. I groaned in embarrassment.

"He isn't used to this sort of thing with me, I guess it _is _a moment that deserves a picture." I rolled my eyes.

I stepped down and took my place next to Jacob. I felt like a midget compared to him. Charlie came back and ordered us to pose. Jacob flashed his white teeth, which were a stark contrast against his dark skin, and slipped his arm around my waist. I smiled too, but I didn't feel happy at all. The smile felt more like a grimace. I knew that my eyes would look dead.

Charlie took the picture, and dug around in his pocket. "Here, just in case." He said to me, passing over a ten dollar bill.

I thanked him and put it in my pocket. We said goodnight, then Jacob lead me outside. Drizzle was falling lightly around us, and a moonlit mist was gathering around our feet. I shivered and wished that Jessica had provided me with a jacket. Jacob's car was waiting outside, and he opened the passenger door for me before going around to get in himself. He cranked the engine, and it ran smoothly.

"You really made this yourself?" I said, looking around in amazement.

"Yep. Completely from scratch." Jacob replied proudly.

I nodded in approval. "Where is this party, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really know him that well, its Embry's-" Jacob stopped, "Hey, are you alright?" He asked all of a sudden.

"I'm... fine. Why do you ask?" I enquired, trying to see something wrong with myself.

"You're holding yourself pretty tightly. I'm pretty sure you won't fall apart, you know" Jacob joked lightly.

I laughed awkwardly, but didn't ease my grip. It felt like I _would_ fall apart if I let go. I turned away from Jacob and stared out of the window instead. Tactfully, he turned on the radio and we drove the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Out Of The Blue

**AN: I own nothing but my OC's.**

Jacob stopped the car outside Embry's cousins house, and I came over all queasy. I was right to feel nervous; I'd never been to a house party before. Nobody had ever bothered to invite me to anything back in Phoenix, and even if they had done, I wouldn't have gone. Parties had never been my thing.

"Ready, Bells?" Jacob asked, making me jump. I had realised that he had gotten out of the car and walked round to open my door.

"Yes." I said, barely audible.

Still holding my stomach, I took a step onto the sidewalk. Cars were lined all the way down the street, and music was pumping out from the house. I could see people moving around inside, obscured by a dim light. Slowly, I followed Jacob up the path. In my head I was formulating a plan to get out of the party and back home as soon as I could. I could feel a head ache brewing, and I really wasn't in the mood for mingling. Jacob, beside me, seemed completely at ease. He rapped on the door.

A girl opened it. She was around my age, and was very tall and skinny, with thick black hair and large eyes. She held a drink in one hand, in an infamous red plastic cup, and seemed to be tottering in her heels. "Jacob! Oh my God, hi!" She shrieked, throwing her arm around him. It was amazing she could actually reach.

"Katrina, this is Bella. Bella, Katrina." Jacob introduced us after he had finally managed to break free.

I smiled meekly, and Katrina gave me a little wave. She turned back into the house, leaving us to let ourselves in. "Who is she?" I whispered as we walked in.

"She's in the grade above me at school. Try to stay out of her way tonight, she's even louder when she's had a drink." Jacob warned quietly.

Around us, bodies swayed to the fast music. Shouts and laughter erupted down my ears, and it was hard to move without bumping into somebody. The place was total bedlam.

"Jake!" A voice yelled over the pandemonium. A guy, your typical Quilette, was making his way over. He wore a half open white shirt and dark jeans. His eyes were a little beady.

"Oh, hey Carl." Jacob replied once he was within earshot.

"Who's this?" Carl asked, looking me up and down. He took a large gulp from his cup.

"Bella. A friend of mine. You don't mind her being here, do you?" Jacob said.

"Not at all." Carl said, his eyes fixed on me.

I smiled uneasily. "Is this your party?" I questioned.

Carl simply nodded. I felt Jacob grip my hand. "Come on, Bells. Les get a drink." He decided, pulling me away. "I don't like the way he was looking at you. He's too seedy, I've always thought that." He explained to me in a low voice as we walked.

"Jake, can we go?" I pleaded, "Its too loud here. I don't feel very good."

"Aw, come on, Bells. We haven't even danced yet!" Jacob grinned and started to lead me over to the dance floor.

I was glad he hadn't gotten a chance to make us both a drink. I didn't want to get drunk that night.

"Absolutely not!" I said firmly, "I don't dance. I can't." I told him.

"You can't come to a party and not dance." Jacob insisted, wrapping his arms around me and rocking me.

I glared at him, but didn't pull away. I glanced over his shoulder, wondering if I could see anybody I knew. And then I screamed. The sound rang around the room, causing everybody to stand still. I carried on, and I couldn't stop. Jacob slapped his hand over my mouth and began to yell something, but I wasn't listening.

I was too busy staring at the boy walking towards us.

Edward Cullen.


	4. The Wrong Shade

**AN: Thanks for spamming my email inbox with alerts, guys! :) I own nothing but my OC's.**

**

* * *

******

His beautiful eyes widened in panic. _Grey_beautiful eyes. It wasn't him. I immediately stopped screaming, and collapsed into Jacob.

"Edward." I gasped.

"I'm not... Edward." The boy responded with a confused expression.

"Bella, lets sit you down." Jacob ushered me over to the sofa.

Somebody had turned the music off, and everyone was staring at us. I clutched my stomach even harder, and felt tears seep out down my cheeks. How could I have believed for one second that it had been Edward? He was gone forever. He wasn't coming back, that he had promised. I felt warm arms close around me, and Jacob's lips brushed against my ear. "Bella, are you okay?" He whispered. I shook my head, gulping for air. "Lets go." He said, and I felt him pull me up.

"Is she sick?" I heard Katrina ask, "Like, sick in the head?" She added.

"No. She isn't." Jacob growled.

I closed me eyes so I didn't have to look at anybody as we left. But I could hear an extra pair of footsteps as we walked. "Did I upset her?" A voice asked. It was him, the boy I had believed to be Edward. I realised, for the first time, that his voice had an Irish twang to it.

"Its nothing personal, she's just having a hard time right now." Jacob explained.

I opened my eyes. "Who are you?" I whispered.

"Me? Reuben." The boy replied.

"Here we are Bells. Get in," Jacob opened the car door, and then groaned, "I've left my jacket inside. I'll be right back." He said, turning around and jogging back into the house. I slid into the passenger seat and strapped myself in.

"Cigarette?" Reuben offered, handing me a crumpled packet. I shook my head. Reuben lit one up and didn't speak for a moment. I tried to ignore him. "I'm not that scary, am I?" He joked suddenly.

"What?" I said, irritated.

"You screamed when you saw me. Why was that?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "Its nothing. You just look like somebody I know... knew, that's all." I told him.

Slowly, I turned to face him, and allowed my eyes to inspect him completley. His face held every single of Edward's features, except his skin wasn't white as bone, and his eyes were a light shade of grey. His hair was the same bronze colour though, tousled and casual. He wore a buttoned gray flannel shirt, that was opened slightly to reveal a muscular chest. He also wore dark denim jeans and dirty gray sneakers.

"I didn't get your name." Reuben said, distracting me.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I replied.

"Reuben Sheridan." He extended a hand, and I shook it through the open window. His skin wasn't the icy cold I had grown used to over the summer. It was soft and warm and tarnished. Human.

"Here's your friend." Reuben nodded towards the house, and I saw that Jacob was coming back, wearing his jacket. Reuben dropped his cigarette butt onto the ground and crushed it with his foot. He smiled, the same crooked smile that Edward always gave me. "Maybe I'll see you around, Bella." He said.

"Maybe." I nodded.

Jacob didn't speak to Reuben when he arrived, he just got into the car and started the engine. I waved as we drove away, and then looked at Jacob. "Don't you think Reuben looks just like..." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"Edward?" Jacob said, in a surprisingly bitter voice. "Yeah, he does."


	5. Misplacing Something

**AN: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

Jacob stopped the car outside of Charlie's house, but he didn't open his door. Awkwardly, I reached over and hugged him. "Thanks for tonight, Jake. I had a... good time." I lied. Jacob simply nodded. I frowned at him. "Hey, are you okay?" I said.

"I'm fine. Really, Bells." He smiled at me.

"I'll call you sometime, in the week." I promised.

A light cast itself over us. I looked up to see Charlie was stood at the front door, arms folded, waiting for me. I said my goodbyes and got out of the car. Jacob closed the door for and drove off. I watched him go, then made my way over to Charlie. "Hey Dad." I greeted.

"How come Jake didn't come in?" He asked me.

"I think he's tired. He seems a little off." I replied.

"Did you have a good time?" Charlie said as he closed the front door behind us.

"It was alright." I shrugged. Charlie didn't need to know anymore than that. He went to go back into the living room, but stopped and turned at the door.

"Jessica called. She told me to tell you to call her as soon as you got home." He reported.

I groaned. Jessica always wanted to know every single detail of everything. When I had first started dating Ed... I felt a strange pain as I thought of his name. Forget about him, I scolded myself. I quickly wrapped my arms around myself and rushed off to the kitchen before Charlie could pester me. I drew up a chair so that I could sit down whilst I was on the phone. Jessica answered on the second ring. "Hi, Jess." I said, my voice a little dead. I hoped that if I sounded like I was tired, Jessica would let me go without too much inquisition.

"Bella! What happened? Tell me _everything_!" She demanded right away.

Sighing, I recounted the evening for her, being careful to cut out the bit about my outburst. I paused. "There was a really cute boy there. He took quite an interest in me." I told her hesitantly. I hated using words like "cute" when describing a boy. It seemed so immature. But I had to remind myself to talk like a normal teenager when it came to people like Jessica. I had become used to speaking more formally over the summer.

"No way! What was he like? Whats his name?" Jessica shrieked. I described Reuben to her in great detail, realising too late that she'd probably bring the person I defiantly did not want to talk about. She did. "He sounds just like Edward!" She realised.

"Thats what I thought." I couldn't help but gasp in pain at the mention of his name. Jessica didn't notice though.

"Have you heard from him recently? I still can't believe the Cullens just got up and _left_ like that. Its just so weird..." Jessica began to gabble. I had to stop her.

"Jess I'm really tired. I'll see you at school, alright?" I cut her off before she could rip me open any wider.

I quickly hung up and put the chair back. Then I said goodnight to Charlie and went up to my room. It was then that I realised I had forgotten my purse. I hoped to God that Jacob had it in his car as I rushed downstairs. I had to ring his house twice before he finally answered. "Jake, its Bella. Is my purse in your car?" I said anxiously.

"I'll check, stay there." I heard him put the phone down on the table, and listened to the background noise of the TV from his house whilst I waited for him to get back. Finally, I heard footsteps and then he spoke. "Nope, sorry Bells. Did you leave it at the party?" He said.

"I must have." I groaned.

"Want me to go back and see if I can get it for you?" Jacob offered.

"Oh no, its too late. Go to bed, you must be exhausted." I said quickly.

"Well, if you're sure. I hope you get it back though. Somehow. Night, Bells." Jacob yawned.

"Goodnight." I hung up and put my head against the wall in despair.


	6. Dear Bella

**AN: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

The next morning, after washing my cereal bowl, I left the house to embark on my journey to school. It was starting to rain quite heavily as I opened the front door and pulled up the hood of my parka. Trying carefully not to slip, a task that was quite difficult for somebody with poor balance issues such as myself, I made my way over to my Chevvy. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a speck of white. A piece of paper was tucked underneath one of the window wipers, splattered grey with drops of rain. I snatched it up and got inside my truck, cranking the heater just as the worst of the downpour began. I removed my hood and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Bella, _

_I have your purse. Come to this address at half past four today to get it. Hope you are well, _

_Reuben._

He had written an address underneath his name. But it wasn't his home address, it was one for a dance studio in Port Angeles. Confused, I put the letter into my pocket and turned on the car engine. I was relieved that my purse was safe, but then I remembered how hard today would probably be. School without Edward, without any of the Cullens, was sure to be a drag. In fact, since they had gone, thats what life was beginning to be:

A depressed, painful drag.

* * *

**I know this is a dreadfully short chapter, but I didn't want to delay the story with a tedious description of Bella's day at school. I hope that the next chapter won't disapoint ;)**


	7. Two Steps

**AN: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

I wasn't that familiar with Port Angeles, but I didn't want to ask Jessica to accompany me; she'd only get into a fit over Reuben and make the whole experience embarrassing. So after school, I didn't dawdle and went straight home. Quickly, I wrote a note to Charlie to explain where I was, and went upstairs to change. My clothes were pretty damp, thanks to the days marvellous weather, so I changed into a simple pair of jeans and a random pale blue sweater that I found draped over the back of my rocking chair. I combed my hair, grimacing at how ill I looked in the mirror, and dashed back out to my truck.

My sense of direction was hopeless, so my confidence wasn't exactly exuding itself as I set off. I had skipped lunch at school to go and find a computer and a printer to print directions off. I hadn't felt hungry anyway. I had felt too much despair to have the desire to eat. Everywhere I looked, I imagined Edward in that spot. Or one of his siblings. It killed me every time that I realised I'd never see them at school again. It was like they were dead. But that, of course, was impossible.

I found myself wiping away a tear, and my hands were shaking. But amazingly, I managed to find my way to the dance studio without too much hastle. There was a small carpark outside it, containing only three cars. None of them were particulary notable. I looked up at the dance studio. It looked like a pretty derelict building, like it could do with some work. The sign identifying it to be the "Two Steps Dance Studio" was crooked, the letters peeling off. The place wasn't exactly inspiring.

Even though it looked nothing like the one where I had almost met my fate with James, I still had shivers as I walked inside. It was a reception area. The air conditioner was on full blast, giving me goosebumps. Behind a desk, an old lady was sat, chewing on a piece of candy and reading a thick and battered paper back book. She didn't seem to notice that I had entered the building. "Excuse me." I said.

She looked up. "Oh, hello dear. I didn't see you there. So lost, you see." She smiled at me and marked her page with a candy wrapper, "What can I do for you today?" She inquired.

"I'm looking for Reuben." I explained. I realised that she probably didn't know all the students by their first names. "I'm afraid I don't know his surname." I added apologetically.

"Oh no, I know Reuben. Everybody does." The old lady smiled again, "He's quite the star. If you go through those doors to the right of you, it'll take you straight to the studio where he is."

A pair of blue, chipped double doors were to my right. A little nervously, I pushed them open. The room in which I entered was a nice contrast to the rest of the building. It was bright, and very large. Bright lights glowed down on me, making the wooden floor gleam. The wall was made up entirely of mirrors. Music was playing very quietly, and I spotted a group of teenagers sat in the corner. "Hey, Bella!" A voice called.

Reuben came running forwards. He wore a tight white T-shirt, which defined his toned body beautifully. On his legs were baggy grey sweatpants. He didn't wear any shoes.

"Hi Reuben. I've come for my purse." I replied.

"Oh, yeah. Its in my bag." He leaned over to where a black sports bag was pushed up against one of the mirrors. He dug around inside, and eventually produced my purse. He threw it to me, and I felt a wave of relief knowing that it was finally safe, back in my hands. I opened it and checked its contents. "I haven't robbed anything, you know." Reuben said. But he winked.

"Oh! I didn't... I mean... I was just..." I knew that I had probably gone beetroot red. I composed myself. "Thanks, again. I guess I'll be off now." With an awkward wave of my hand, I turned to leave. But then a voice rang out across the room, femine and dreamy.

"You can't go! You must dance!"

* * *

**So, am I excused for a previous short chapter? ;)**


	8. Two Left Feet

**AN: I own nothing but my OC's.**

* * *

"Oh no, I don't dance." I said quickly, taking a step back towards the door.

A girl had come forth from the group. Even though she was around my age, she was the most adorable girl I had ever seen. Her eyes were simply huge, nearly the size of golf balls. They were wide and shiny and a perfect crystal blue. Her hair was extremely long, blond and curly. She smiled at me, "Of course you can. _Everyone_ can dance!" She insisted.

"Well, not me." I said, feeling a little weirded out by this girl.

"You looked pretty good at the party. With that Jacob boy, I mean." Reuben shrugged.

I glared at him for not making the situation any easier for me. "That wasn't _dancing. _That was... swaying." I argued lamely.

"Come on." Reuben extended his hand, "I'll show you how." He offered.

I was aware that everybody had turned to watch this spectacle. I was finding it hard to concentrate on his face, it was so uncannily like Edward's. "I really have to go." I said, but slowly, not even by my own accord, my hand reached forwards and took his. Reuben smiled.

"Good. Now, just follow my lead." He told me.

He shifted my hand onto his shoulder, and held the other one with his own. A little hesitantly, he moved his other hand onto my waist. I felt a tingle of electricity, and shivered slightly. Reuben began to pull me around the room, so graceful he was like a professional. I felt embarrassed as I stumbled around, tripping over his feet and my own. I watched us in the mirrors as we twirled past. Reuben was elegant and speedy. My blundering footsteps didn't seem to falter his own. Once we had done a whole circuit of the room, Reuben let me go. I straighted my shirt, blushing.

"That was... interesting." I said finally.

"You'd be great, with a little work." Reuben told me encouragingly.

"I don't think dancing is something I'd like to take up." I confessed, picking up my purse from where I had left it on the floor.

"We're holding auditions for new members next month. Why don't you come here and practice so you can take part? You never know, you might grow to love it." Reuben suggested.

"No, I really wouldn't. But thanks." I tried to leave, but Reueben stopped me.

"There's something there, Bella. I felt it. You might have two left feet now, but I could make you a pro." He promised me. His eyes held such fiery passion and truth that I couldn't look away. "Please." He repeated.

"Fine." I squeaked, wondering why he wanted me to participate in the auditions so much.

His eyes instantly dropped their ferocious gaze, and a smile melted onto his face. "Great." He pushed open the door for me, and I ran out before I could be stopped.

What had just happened? Had I really just agreed to take dance lessons? It was such an insane idea, for somebody like me. Reuben couldn't have felt anything, because there had never been anything there. Not even when I had taken ballet lessons as a child. I knew that Charlie would think I had finally lost it when I got round to telling him.


	9. Popularity

**AN: I own nothing but my OC's. And I can't remember if the diner thing is from the movie only. I'm a terrible Twilight fan, I know. But to be honest I haven't really had time to read it lately. Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

"Dancing." Charlie repeated. His mouth twitched into a smirk, but he was trying to hide it from me. His eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Yes. Dancing." I muttered, not looking up from my burger.

We were sat in the same diner we used to eat at years ago, when I was a little kid. Charlie had decided to take us out for dinner, since I was "looking better these days". I don't know who _he _was looking at, because when I looked in the mirror I still saw the same ghost I always did. I didn't _feel_ any different at all. The dull pain was still there. And the memories, fresh, raw, distant...

"Whatever you say, kid. Lets hope it turns out to be good for you." Charlie shrugged.

We finished our dinner and drove home in the drizzle that had been falling since lunchtime. Charlie unlocked the door, and literally a second later the phone began to ring. I removed my damp coat and boots whilst Charlie rushed to answer it. "Bella, its your mom!" He called to me.

"I'm coming." I yelled back. I slipped a little in my socks as I dashed to the kitchen, so hopelessly coordinated. Who was Reuben kidding? "Mom." I said as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Bella. Are you okay baby?" Renee shot straight away.

"I'm fine, mom. Really." I lied, pushing my hair away from my face.

Renee paused, "Are you sure? Because I could always come down for a few days... or you could come down here! Oh the sunshine would do you _such_ good. What do you say?" She asked.

"I'll give it a miss for the moment, mom. And don't waste your time coming down here." I said firmly, "I'm better nowadays." I insisted.

"I hate you living so far away, sweetie. I worry too much about you." Renee said.

"Mom." I sighed.

"I'll call soon, okay? And you can call me anytime you want, Bella. _Any_ time. For anything." She told me in a serious tone.

We said our goodbyes, and I hung up feeling horrible for lying to my mother. But I didn't want to trouble her. It would be useless, a pointless heartache for her. I filled a glass with water and trailed up the stairs to my room. I was exhausted from my day, and just wanted to finish my Trig homework and go to bed. But then Charlie called me downstairs.

"Jacob for you." He explained, holding the phone out to me.

"Hey Jake. How are you?" I said, trying to sound bright. I was sick of people pestering me about how I felt. Maybe if I sounded cheery enough, they'd leave me alone.

"I'm good." Jacob replied, "I saw that Reuben guy today. He wanted me to give him your number, but I said I'd make sure it was alright with you first. Is it?" He enquired. Why did he sound so hostile? Did Reuben bother him? I decided to ask him when we were alone together, face to face.

"Sure." I sighed. I had kind of been hoping that I could avoid Reuben and Two Steps all together.

"I'll get him to call you now. Don't move." Jacob said. I heard the line go dead, and put the phone back onto the receiver. Then I waited. Shortly after, the phone began to ring again.

"You sure are popular tonight, Bells." Charlie remarked, passing through with an empty plate.

"Hello?" I said warily into the mouth piece.

"Bella? This is Reuben." His Irish twang rumbled down the phone.

"Oh yes, Jacob said you were calling. Whats up?" I said.

"I just wanted to remind you about your dance lessons. I'd like you to come down tomorrow, at five p.m, if that's alright with you?" Reuben said.

"Fine. I look forward to it." I grumbled.

I knew right then that I wasn't getting away that easily.


End file.
